Little Blonde Riding Hood
by astridelta
Summary: Naruto takes a little tumble while gathering food for a family picnic, and meets the Wolf, aka Sasuke. "My, my, what gorgeous eyes you have.." (This is my first lemon, so read at your own risk!) A/U rated M for obvious reasons SasuNaru.


So...lemme start off by saying, this is a practice for me to get used to writing lemons xD this is a ONESHOT, so don't expect me to continue it. But yeah...mmm. Lemons. Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Little Blonde Riding Hood_

"God dammit," Naruto cursed as his cloak caught on a stray branch. "Fucking Kakashi, why can't he just get these damn blackberries himself!" Grumbling under his breath, the blonde loosened the red cape of his cloak and managed to drop the wicker basket that was holding the bread, blackberries, and cheese for his picnic with his sister, Sakura, and godfather, Kakashi. The cheese landed with a soft thump, and Naruto groaned as sticks and leaves stuck to its gooey surface...but then he saw the bread and the jar of blackberries. The two items were balancing precariously on the edge of a small drop off into a shallow river far down the sheer cliff, and Naruto again cursed as he strode forward to retrieve the items.

As his hand closed around the clear container however, the rock under Naruto's feet crumbled, and with a yell the blonde toppled over the side of the cliff, his cloak billowing around him as he saw the shallow riverbed rushing up to meet him with a speed that made him sick. "Oof!" With a grunt, Naruto splashed into the river, and he felt the bread land on his chest along with bits of gravel and twigs. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted, and his voice echoed around the empty forest as he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the horrid stinging of his back and arms. Water bubbled gently all around the boy as he floated, letting his hands fall below his back and simply laying atop of the river, the coolness of the water slowly easing his pain.

"Ugh.." With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to see the cliff face he had fallen from...and how it would be near impossible for him to get back up there without spontaneously growing wings or becoming some sort of rabbit/human hybrid. "God hates me," Naruto mumbled under his breath and slowly sat up, his butt touching the bottom of the river and his back protesting and aching in the process. Picking up the bread from his chest, Naruto glowered at the offending object and stood, limping to the gravelly shore of the river and dragging his now water-sodden cloak behind him and flinging it over his shoulders.

Looking around, Naruto felt his heart plummet as he saw shards of glass laying amongst rocks and blackberries far ahead of him, and he walked forward as fast as he could without his back nearly screaming silently in pain. "Come on! I spent three hours looking for these!" The blonde complained as he stopped before the spillage. "Give me a break," Naruto continued and looked up to see if there was some way he could climb back up the cliff. None. "Shit." Turning, Naruto saw the land to his left slowly begin to slope downward, and begrudgingly, he started to limp in that direction in the hopes that he would find a way to climb back up the cliff...unaware of the obsidian eyes that were watching him from the opposite bank with a predatory gleam in their depths.

* * *

"Finally here," Naruto gasped out as he found the edge of the cliff, the ground rising before him and the river bubbling quietly to his right. "...Are you lost, little boy...?" With a yell (in reality, a scream, but Naruto would never admit to that) the blonde turned to see a figure cloaked in black leaning against a tall oak tree. "What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed and wrapped his red cloak around himself. A low, rich chuckle replied and the figure stepped into a splotch of sunlight, revealing a man with pale skin and dark ebony hair, eyes dark as the midnight sky without stars. "Sasuke..the wolf...?" Naruto asked then, his memory racing as he recalled the stories of a handsome young man preying on the weak and lost in these very woods, and the man smirked. "My, my...what a lovely cloak you have," the raven murmured from across the space between the two.

"...Look, I have to go get my basket and meet my family...so..." Naruto turned to leave, but as soon as he was facing the cliff again that man stood there as if he had been behind Naruto this whole time. Another smirk crossed the man's lips, and Naruto swallowed uncomfortably. "What bright hair you have," the raven whispered and he seemed to step forward, but to Naruto the taller man was suddenly in front of him and leaning down, his breath stirring the blonde's golden tresses. "Uh...yeah," Naruto replied and stepped back. Sasuke stepped with him. "And what...fair skin you have..." Sasuke's face lowered to Naruto's cheek and Naruto felt the raven lick his face gently. "My, my, what gorgeous eyes you have..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded, gripping the hem of his cloak. "Tell me...are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked quietly, and his ebony eyes locked with Naruto's cerulean. Naruto looked away and refused to answer. Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto longed to punch the lights out of this pervert and run, but for some reason...he couldn't. "I've heard much about you...you're the most handsome boy in your village...am I wrong?" Naruto coughed, his pride swelling despite the situation. "Yeah, I better be," he replied and managed to meet Sasuke's eyes again. A low sound emitted in the raven's throat that sounded strangely like a purr. "I'm so very lonely in these woods, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and lifted his hand to rest on the cheek he had licked earlier.

"Would you...maybe...come with me?" "Ah, ah..." Naruto stammered, unable to answer out of fear and confusion. "I need...to uh, get to my family..." "Don't worry about them," Sasuke murmured, and his face leaned closer to Naruto's until their foreheads were barely touching. "I'll make sure they don't come after us...so...will you come with me?" Naruto kept staring into those hypnotizing black eyes, still unable to speak until he saw the obsidian flash red and his vision went black.

* * *

The next thing Naruto remembered was the sight of a dim wooden room. Blinking, Naruto sat up and saw his red cloak hanging on a coat hanger by what appeared to be a front door with a window to the right of it, the glass cracked. The home appeared to be composed of at least two rooms, one branching off to the right, where an open doorway gave sight to a small kitchen with a coal-powered stove and shelves holding silverware and chipped glasses. "Welcome," Sasuke's silky voice sounded, and Naruto whipped his head to the other side of the bed to see the raven leaning forward, palms pressed against the mattress and a knowing look in his black eyes.

"You-! You, you kidnapped me?!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke chuckled again while sliding onto the bed fully, crawling slowly to where Naruto lay, and as the blonde moved his wrists, he heard the clinking of chains. "I prefer...persuaded," Sasuke whispered and licked his lips, face inches from Naruto. "Mmm...what perfect lips you have," the raven murmured, his eyes trailing over Naruto's face. The blonde blushed, his mind racing with fear and of thoughts of how to get out. "I hope you don't mind, Naruto...but when I heard you were in my forest I just couldn't resist myself..." Sasuke leaned forward even more and pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead. "I've watched you for quite a long time..."

"Huh?" Naruto wasn't given any more time to question what Sasuke meant as the man's lips crashed against his own, surprisingly warm and sensual as they moved over Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke's lowered to half-mast, lust filling those onyx orbs as his tongue traced over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto was unsure of what to do. He was about to be raped by the man known as "the Wolf" for God's sake! But damn, did his lips feel good...unbeknownst to the blonde, he opened his mouth to moan into the other's, and that's when Sasuke's tongue pressed inside. Naruto's eyebrows rose as Sasuke's tongue traced his own teeth and danced over his own tongue, the organ prodding every inch of his mouth as the raven's left palm traced over Naruto's chest.

Sasuke's eyes opened then, connecting with Naruto's, and suddenly Naruto could barely contain himself from begging Sasuke to take him, and to take him _now_. Sasuke's hand slipped under the white button-up shirt Naruto was wearing and traced over Naruto's stomach, fingers sliding achingly slow up to his chest as Sasuke broke the kiss for air briefly, then pressing his lips once more to Naruto's. The raven's index finger brushed against Naruto's right nipple, and again the blonde moaned involuntarily at the touch. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and gripped the bud lightly between his middle and index finger, twisting it gently and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. Quickly, Sasuke moved while keeping his lips connected with Naruto's so he was straddling the blonde and twisted the nipple again.

Naruto moaned, and Sasuke responded by pressing down on Naruto's groin, and that was when Naruto lost it. Reaching up, Naruto snaked his right hand into Sasuke's hair and brought the raven closer, kissing back furiously and bucking his hips against the man's. Sasuke's eyes widened and a short gasp from him broke their kiss, then the lust was back and replacing the shock and Sasuke began to grind their two now very hard erections together. Sasuke brought his head up and then back down onto Naruto's neck, teeth biting and mouth sucking on the skin and Naruto finally was able to groan in pleasure, some rational part of his mind still protesting to this but to hell with it, because it felt fucking good!

Sasuke's other hand went to work unbuttoning Naruto's shirt and sliding it over the blonde's shoulders, revealing his tanned skin from years tending the family's farm and cattle, and Sauske paused to lick his lips at the sight before nipping his way down Naruto's neck to the blonde's nipples. Taking the left one in his mouth, Sasuke ran his tongue over the bud and, combined with the wonderful grinding the raven was doing, Naruto groaned and gripped the bed sheets below him. Sasuke's other hand returned to the neglected nipple and twisted. "Sas..Sasuke," Naruto gasped out, and the raven looked up with a gleam in his eyes. Naruto bucked his hips against Sasuke's, hopefully sending the message across because at this point Naruto was beyond the ability to speak.

Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's chest, and the vibrations sent pleasant chills down Naruto's spine as Sasuke's head lowered, licking down Naruto's abs and the raven's fingers dancing over the hem of the blonde's cotton pants. "What do you want...Naruto?" Sasuke purred and Naruto glared at him. "You...you know what," Naruto panted. Sasuke laughed and, with his teeth, pulled off Naruto's pants and undergarments to reveal the blonde's achingly stiff erection. "Someone is a little excited," Sasuke commented and breathed out against the leaking tip of Naruto's member. The warm air made Naruto twitch, and he moaned even at that contact.

Sasuke's fingers ran across the inside of Naruto's thighs, and then his tongue darted out and licked the slit of Naruto's erection. Gasping, Naruto felt Sasuke's mouth slowly, agonizingly, encase his head and the raven's tongue traced the rim. "Oh my God," Naruto breathed out, the warm cavern of Sasuke's mouth sucking on his skin as he was pushed further into the raven's seemingly endless throat. The blonde's hips bucked, and Sasuke placed his palms on Naruto's legs and held the blonde down while his mouth moved up and down Naruto's shaft. The blonde watched that raven haired head bobbing up and down his member, and when it touched the back of Sasuke's throat he moaned wordlessly and his head rolled to the side. Sasuke's right hand extended up to Naruto's mouth and the raven pushed his middle, index, and ring finger inside of Naruto's mouth.

Not knowing what was about to happen, Naruto sucked on the digits, and Sasuke moaned around his now leaking erection. With a pop, the raven released Naruto's member, to which the blonde felt disappointment as Sasuke crawled back up over his chest and pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth while pulling his own pants down. "This may hurt a little," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto swallowed. He twitched when he felt something probe at his entrance, and then it seemed that Sasuke had pushed a finger inside of him. "Aaah..." Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke's finger moved in and out, the raven watching him carefully as Naruto's discomfort faded to pleasure. A second finger pushed inside, and then Naruto felt a little bit more than discomfort.

To sooth his little blonde, Sasuke bent down and nipped at Naruto's shoulder as he kept moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, and then once Naruto was moaning once more he added a third finger. Naruto narrowed his eyes and hissed, pain shooting through his rear and up his back. "Shhhh," Sasuke whispered as Naruto groaned in discomfort, and kissed the blonde once and staring into his startling blue eyes. "It will get better, I promise, my little kitsune..." "Your what?" Naruto asked tensely, still trying to feel the pleasure in having his ass ripped open by three fingers. Sasuke chuckled and moved his fingers faster, trying to make sure the blonde was well prepared for when Sasuke too joined in the act. "It means fox," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, and as his fingers brushed against a bundle of muscle Naruto's back arched off the mattress and into Sasuke's chest.

Smirking, Sasuke relished in the pleasured moans Naruto gave off as his fingers passed over the nerves some more. "Feel better now?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, panting heavily as Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his member at Naruto's entrance. Pushing forward and locking his eyes with Naruto's, Sasuke encased himself slowly into Naruto's hole. "Gah!" Naruto cried out wordlessly, even more pain than before tearing his lower back in half as Sasuke moaned helplessly, Naruto's walls pressing around his erection. Once Sasuke was fully submerged, he saw that Naruto had tilted his head to the side and was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Gripping the blonde's chin lightly, Sasuke drew Naruto's face to his own and kissed the blood away from defacing the blonde's beautiful face. "I've watched you for so long," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto felt the pain loosen in his rear and was beginning to feel the pleasure Sasuke had told him about.

"I'll wait until you're ready.." Sasuke kissed Naruto again, and the blonde wriggled his hips as he tried to make sure the motion didn't hurt anymore. "...Go," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke moaned as he pulled almost completely out and thrust back into Naruto swiftly, and Naruto felt no pain in the action, instead complete warmness pooling into his stomach as Sasuke set an even, slow pace. Both men soon were breathing heavily and combined with Naruto's moans, Sasuke had never been more turned on in his life. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and buried his face in the crook between Naruto's shoulder and neck as he increased the speed, Naruto moving his hips to meet the raven every time. Then _it_ happened.

Naruto gasped loudly as Sasuke thrust in again, and the blonde an indescribable feeling filled his rear. "Oh, oh! There! Fuck...there..." He whispered, and Sasuke smirked as he thrust in harder, aiming for where Naruto had described. The blonde moaned louder than he had before, pressing into Sasuke's chest and now it was the blonde's turn to put his head on Sasuke's shoulder as the raven flipped the two over so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed and guiding the blonde on his lap. Sasuke leaned up and kissed Naruto feverishly, tongues dancing as Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate as he thrust inside every time. Naruto was beyond the ability to speak as his name tumbled softly from Sasuke's mouth, and he felt himself coming close to the edge as Sasuke rammed even harder into him. "Sasuke...I...I'm..!" Knowing what the blonde was saying, Sasuke reached down and began to pump Naruto's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

Naruto groaned, and as Sasuke thrust in again he nearly screamed in pleasure, yelling Sasuke's name as he spilled himself onto both of their chests. As Naruto came, the blonde's inner walls closed even tighter around Sasuke and he moaned, closing his eyes as he felt himself releasing inside of the blonde as well, and he fell to the side with a sigh as he pulled out of Naruto. Both men were panting, Naruto clutched to Sasuke's bare chest and each listening to the other's rapid heartbeats. "I knew...you would be as amazing as I thought," Sasuke murmured into the blonde's hair. Then he smirked. "Actually...you were even better." Naruto's eyes widened. "You...you've watched me for..." "About eight years." "Eight years?!" The blonde said in surprise. Then he shook his head. "So...you're as old as me?" "Slightly older..but yes," Sasuke replied with a smile. Then he looked down and tilted Naruto's head up.

"And when I knew you were coming here...into my forest, well...I couldn't let this kind of chance pass by.." "So, what. Am I just some sort of...personal prostitute?" Naruto asked scathingly and looked away, embarrassment flooding his mind as he realized what he had just done. "No. You're simply mine..." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. "As I am yours." Naruto looked back up at the raven. "I've loved you from afar for too long," Sasuke explained, then smirked. "And...I'm not about to let your family have you back just yet." Naruto blushed furiously. Then he smiled deviously. "Why not come with me?" He asked innocently, and the puppy dog eyes Naruto made simply made Sasuke want to fuck the blonde again. But he restrained himself and tightened his arms slightly around Naruto. "You could come live in the town...help me farm...live in the same house as me," Naruto said deviously. Damn, sometimes he was just too smart for his own good.

Sasuke snorted and rested his chin on Naruto's head. "We'll discuss this tomorrow," he whispered. "Tomorrow-! But what about-" "I told you, I would take care of it," Sasuke replied. "Now sleep, my little kitsune. Oh..and one more thing..." Sasuke looked down into Naruto's sparkling eyes. "My, my. What a beautiful creature you are."

* * *

So...how was it? Did your fangirl/boy senses explode from this?! WELL!? Lol just kidding, but seriously was this good? I can't tell you how many times I've read a lime/lemon and the whole smex thing just happens too quickly too soon and it just totally throws off the whole feel of the story. I want to incorporate the beginning and the end of the scene so the reader knows what the build-up and conclusion to the party in the bedroom is...and don't even get me started on the quality of the lemon. Like seriously...sometimes it feels like there's absolutely no foreplay, Sasuke/Naruto goes straight to sticking it into Naruto/Sasuke and there's no dialogue, no teasing, nothing! Now I'm not a smex expert but that seems a little bit rushed and unprofessional writing, no?

I'm not trying to bash you if you _have_ written a lemon before, if anything right now I'm just asking if this is stuff that I haven't done. I just managed to talk about what I don't like in a lemon :p so yup, this is my first lemon, and I would love some feedback on it. And by the way...

My, my, what lovely reviewers you are.

Pip-pip-an-doodly-do :)


End file.
